maisonikkokufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sango 珊瑚
Welcome Pss, can you remove Maison Ikkoku Wiki from your favorite wikis? As I said, I don't want anyone to find out about it yet :D Ryoga (talk) 12:07, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! As for the admin status, no problem. I trust you and I'm sure you'll make the wiki glow :) Ryoga (talk) 12:16, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Go ahead and don't worry about any mistakes you might cause :) Ryoga (talk) 12:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh you mean the small yellow bird on Kyoko's apron? I don't know what it is too. Ryoga (talk) 12:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not actually, the clock tower (?) in front of Maison Ikkoku is the feature which symbolizes MI :) Actually, I hadn't noticed this bird on Kyoko's apron until you told me about it lol. Ryoga (talk) 13:23, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay :) Ryoga (talk) 16:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The main characters are: Kyoko Otonashi, Yusaku Godai, Shun Mitaka, Akkemi Roppongi, Yostuya, Hanae Ichinose, Kentaro Ichinose, and Kozue Nanao. You can exclude Kentaro from the list, maybe. Others are important :) Yes, of course we need sliders. I made some slides a long time ago, I'll upload them on tinypic, you can view them and tell me if you think if they're bad ;) Ryoga (talk) 04:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Here's one and here's another one :) Ryoga (talk) 04:33, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Cool! But are you sure the voting's gonna work? I mean, MI is an old anime and I don't think many people might be interested in voting :| Ryoga (talk) 05:58, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, DBZ is still popular... We'll think about the voting later if we attract more editors. About Urusei Yatsura, what happened to Humphen, the head admin of the wiki? Ryoga (talk) 06:06, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, I see. He's available at Perfect Edition as Humpheh. Ryoga (talk) 06:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::http://humpheh.perfectedition.yuku.com/ :) Yeah, Lum makes an appearance in Maison Ikkoku :) ::::Btw Sango chan, please take care of the Maison Ikkoku wiki for coming three days. I'm going to spend some time on Kimagure Orange Road Wiki and am going to try and create 50 pages for the wiki so that I can request a makeover ;) I'll visit all my wikis and check them but won't edit. I'll return after three days :) Ryoga (talk) 10:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks! :) Ryoga (talk) 11:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Good I'm loving the new additions to the wiki! Sugoi! Sango chan, do you think we need Featured Image here? As you know, this is a fairly old anime and unlike some action animes, say InuYasha or DBZ, MI doesn't have any amazing fight scenes. It's a romantic comedy. What about a poll instead? Ryoga (talk) 16:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Btw, I did something to . Take a look and tell me what you think :) Ryoga (talk) 16:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Dou itashimashite :) Hontou ni, the wiki's shaping nicely! That's a great idea, featuring some scene from the anime or manga. I didn't think of it that way before :D Yeah, I'm planning to add questions regarding manga, anime to the poll. Not characters alone, everything ;) ::Yep, I saw the Things to Know template. Very good. As soon as we complete the appearance stuff, we can get to the content stuff like creating rules, templates etc =) ::Hehe, I figured out how to get that kind of Twitter feeds. You'll have to use the verbatim tag. See this to learn more :) Copy paste (and modify) the content from MediaWiki:Twitter at Shaun the Sheep Wiki and use Twitter on the main page. You'll get the feeds. PS: replace setUser('shaunsheepwiki').start(); with setUser('WikiaAnime').start(); Ryoga (talk) 11:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Sore ga watashi no yorokobi desu ;) (Am I writing the sentences right?) きまぐれオレンジ☆ロード見たことありますか? I love it. It's just like MI, but is geared towards young boys :) What do you think of the templates I created there? Ryoga (talk) 14:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::About the poll, yep it certainly is. A case similar to yours at Law of Ueki wiki :D Ryoga (talk) 14:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'm learning hiragana and katakana but had memorized the above phrase lol :D I meant to say "Have you seen Kimagure Orange Road"? As for the Kanji/Nihongyo thing, sure I'll convert them all to Nihongyo. That's what I asked you :D You know the difference between these words while I don't. It's always better to ask the experts :) Anyways, I've got to go now. See ya around later and take care ;) Ryoga (talk) 14:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC)